


Union

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Heart shenanigans, The Author Regrets Nothing, and thats a miracle, most important notes are all inside, somehow i managed to not turn this into sorikai fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: “Welcome home, Sora, Kairi.” “We’re home.”
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Union

Summary: “Welcome home, Sora, Kairi.” “We’re home.”

_Note: I really wanted to get this fic out before DLC drops on the 23 rd (and what do you know? I actually made it. Yay!) because it was a thought I had about the ending, and I wanted to finish and post it before the DLC took over my life and possibly gave me different ideas._

_That being said, this fic ignores KH3 endings (Ending, Epilogue, Secret Ending), with the only thing remaining is the fact that Sora leaves to bring Kairi back._

_And another thing: neither the title nor the fic are related to KHUX._

**Warnings: Heart Shenanigans, Light Shenanigans, Darkness Shenanigans, Radiant Island, Excessive And Shameless Use Of Dearly Beloved, My Hand Slipped, Author Is Sleep Deprived.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

**_I_ **

.

Kairi blearily opened her eyes as she returned to consciousness, her head pounding, and every single part of her body throbbing with bone-deep ache, particularly her back, which felt like it was burning.

She mustered her energy to roll over to the side to relieve the pressure on her back, sighing in relief when the sharp sting of pain lessened.

With her back no longer bothering her as much, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body, making sure to _not_ roll back on her back. She was so _tired_ , she could fall asleep for an eternity.

Her memories of what happened before she fell unconscious chose that moment to rush back to the forefront of her mind, and she snapped awake, stumbling to her feet, almost slipping on the sand and falling down. She regained her balance and called forth her Keyblade, falling into a ready stance as she whipped her head around to take stock of her surroundings.

She took in the sand, the still trees, the worn-down wooden structures, the mountain that was ripped in half straight through the middle of it, looking like something exploded within it, and she flinched, her grip going slack and almost letting Destiny’s Embrace fall to the ground.

Destiny Islands.

This was the play island.

It looked like a great calamity had struck it, rendering it eerily devoid of life. The waterfall dry; the leaves on the trees unmoving; the sea unnaturally still; the sky frozen in a moment during sunset. Underneath it all, she could feel Darkness threatening to burst and devour the whole world. It was so overwhelming, she almost collapsed to her knees under the weight of it all, but she held on, tightening her grip on her Keyblade as if it was her lifeline.

As long as she had her Keyblade, she at least had a way to defend herself if something dangerous appeared and attempted to hurt her.

She inhaled deeply, focusing on the Light within her Heart to help her find her equilibrium. She breathed out, letting the Light flow into her Keyblade. In, out. In, out. In-

She jerked a step back, gasping in shock as her Heart felt like it wanted to wrench itself out of her, the strange sensation of emptiness flooding her and overpowering her physical aches. Tears gathered in her eyes at the pain, and she braced her hands on her knees as she started to hyperventilate.

The emptiness gnawed at her, and the pain in her back intensified, feeling like a wound tearing anew and spilling blood.

Around her, everything in her surroundings seemed to howl in grief and rage, pressing down on her, forcing her curled form to the sand as it enveloped her. Darkness bubbled underneath her and she panicked, attempting to move away but failing.

Then, coldness spread through her body, numbing her aches and soothing her, lulling her into a calm state. The Darkness, the grief, the rage, it all started to feel less like a restraining grip, less like a suffocating force of nature attempting to smother her own existence out of her, and more like a fiercely overprotective embrace, a tight grip desperately holding on and begging her to not go.

She sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she grieved for the emptiness inside of her, the part of her Heart that was ripped out of her. She turned to lie down on her back, letting the Darkness gently caress the wound slashed across it, and faced the sky to scream all her pain until she couldn’t anymore, until the tears stopped, and she didn’t have any more energy to do anything more than lie down on a mattress of Darkness, and stare at the sky.

She blinked tiredly at the glow that she hadn’t noticed before, an orb of light high in the sky, so far away yet shining so brightly she could feel its rays on her face, warm and gentle, like a pair of strong and kind hands caressing her face in an attempt to soothe her.

A smile, small yet heartfelt, pulled at her lips, and she closed her eyes, not bothering to move from her spot, the chill of Darkness at her back, the warmth of Light on her face, the combination between the two comforting.

As she slipped into sleep, gentle music echoed in her Heart.

.

**_II_ **

.

Kairi woke up once more, feeling well rested despite the aches still lingering in her body and the constant throb of pain in her back. At least this time, the pain wasn’t as overwhelming as before.

She blinked at the orb of Light in the sky and smiled. She rose to her feet, this time more steadily. She noticed the Darkness was no longer visible on the sand, but she could still feel its chill under her feet.

She looked around her, taking in the still destroyed appearance of the island, and noting the subtle differences; the way the sea moved, water inching up and down the beach; the way the clouds slowly made their way across the horizon; the way the leaves danced slightly, moving along with the breeze.

Then the music trickled into her hearing, gentle, yet still echoing deep within her. She could feel her Heart beating along with it.

She chuckled lightly, closing her eyes and listening to the music. It felt so familiar even though she’d never heard it before, but she didn’t dwell on the thought, content to listen.

In that moment, despite being the only person on the island, she was back on the island before the Darkness consumed it, before she and her friends were separated, over and over and _over_ again, and had to fight for their lives, for their friends’ lives.

She stood there on the beach, eyes closed and listening to the music. She sat on the Paopu tree, Sora and Riku at her side.

She had no idea how long she stood there, listening, she could have spent a moment, and she could have spent an eternity... She had no way to tell.

She opened her eyes, and started walking, intending to explore the island, but her feet took her through a familiar path, a path she walked so many times she could do it with her eyes closed.

She headed to the Secret Place.

Her footsteps made no sound as she walked through the tunnel leading to the cave, but her Heart beat loudly, in excitement and anticipation, leading her to where she should be.

She gasped when she reached the end of the tunnel, worry lancing through her.

Darkness crawled all over the walls of the cave, covering the drawings, as it extended from the pitch black abyss where the Door was, pain, anger, and determination radiating from it in waves.

In the middle of it all, Sora’s Kingdom Key floated a foot off the ground, tip pointed straight down, thin threads of Light crisscrossing all over it, starting from the glowing blue band near the guard and moving down until they threaded into the air around the tip. The guard glittered, contrasting with the Darkness visibly coating the grip.

“Sora?” Kairi called out, and the Darkness pulsed. She called for Sora again, and the Darkness pulsed again.

She took a deep breath and walked up the floating Keyblade.

She looked back and forth between it and the dark abyss within the Door, feeling as if it was watching her anxiously. Before she could second-guess herself, her hand darted out and took a hold of the Keyblade’s grip.

The Light and Darkness covering the Keyblade exploded out in a wave.

“ _Kairi!_ ”

She first heard Sora’s voice, excited and energetic, then she saw him, his figure stepping out of the abyss, Darkness spilling out of his hands in long tendrils, and draping down his shoulders like a cape.

“Sora.” She grinned widely and offered the Kingdom Key to him. “Come on! We have to go find Riku!”

Sora chuckled, looking relieved, and reached his hand to grasp the grip of his Keyblade, hand curling over hers.

“ _Let’s_.”

And then-

_Light._

.

They opened their eyes, taking in the glowing drawings on the walls of the cave with a grin on their face. The Heart Song echoed through the cave, not letting any walls stop it from filling every space to the brim.

They laughed and twirled in place, Kingdom Key and Destiny’s Embrace shining in their hands. They felt wonderful. They were missing only one last important piece before they could feel complete.

They dismissed the Keyblades and headed out of the cave, their fingers trailing along the walls of the tunnel, feeling every ripple their Heart made with their existence forming into shape and texture under the pads of their fingers.

They knew it was going to be beautiful out on the island.

They burst out of the tunnel with an excited giggle, hopping onto the edge of the fountain where the waterfall was earlier, and moving across it on the balls of their feet until they reached the end of it and hopped off.

Their gaze trailed over the island in admiration, taking in Radiant Garden’s castle rising from the rip in the mountain, the jagged edges around it covered in flowers; the cracks in the beach mended with stone floor; the great fountain surrounded by neatly organized patches of flowers taking the place of the old wooden building; the sunset on the horizon making way to bright, clear midday sky, with no cloud or sun in sight, only the sphere of Light still shining above.

They laughed again, simply for the joy of laughing, and twirled across the beach for a few seconds along with the Heart Song before they stopped and gazed again up at the Light.

Sora Kairi raised their arms towards it and called with all their Heart, “ _Riku!_ ”

.

**_III_ **

.

Riku let out a sigh as he settled down on the trunk of the Paopu tree, and gazed at the horizon. His Heart twisted with impatience he smoothed away with the practice of years.

Remaining behind to be the Heart guiding those who were away to the path back home was a difficult task, with all it entailed.

The patience to stay behind, the self-control to not leave to search, the faith in his friends that they would return home.

And Riku had had only the faith when Sora had left a month ago; patience and self-control were harder to come by.

In all honesty, he admired Kairi for doing it for him and Sora, for having the patience to wait a year before she decided she was going to look.

His thoughts were interrupted when his Heart trembled in excitement, and he snapped his head up to gaze at the sky.

A brilliant light shot across the sky, headed straight for him.

He hopped off the tree and stared intently at the light as it descended, slowing down as it got closer to the tiny Paopu tree island. The light dimmed down to show a small figure land on their feet near the edge, and raise their head to grin at Riku.

Red and brown hair framing Sora’s face; heterochromatic eyes glittering with happy tears; two familiar necklaces glinting around their neck.

“ _Riku,_ ” Two voices spoke as one, and the figure launched themself into Riku’s arms in an enthusiastic and tight embrace.

Riku returned the embrace with the same ferocity, burying his face into spiky hair.

“Welcome home, Sora, Kairi.”

“ _We’re home_.”

.

End

A.K.A The Sora-Kairi fusion fic that wouldn’t let go of me.

So Sora-Kairi fusion has Sora’s face, the shape of Kairi’s eyes (right eye has Sora’s eye color, left has Kairi’s), hair is a combination of Sora’s spikes at the back and Kairi’s bangs in gradient of Kairi’s red to Sora’s brown from the roots to the tips, wears both of their necklaces+Sora’s hoodie+Kairi’s dress with its skirt changed to puffy knee length shorts a la Sora’s pants+Kairi’s boots but colored like Sora’s shoes+Sora’s arm guard on the right arm+Kairi’s accessories on the left, wields Kingdom Key with the right hand, wields Destiny’s Embrace with the left.

They’re smol because both Sora and Kairi are smol.


End file.
